Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr Peabody Begins
by Ellis97
Summary: Get ready to go WABAC! Way back indeed. Way back to when Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody first met and their very first adventure together as a team. We will learn where they came from, how they became the best of friends and how Boris and Natasha became the most rotten spies in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Well here it is like I said! The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody prequel story I was talking about a while ago. Let's get to read about some things we've always wondered about our heroes and scoundrels.**

* * *

 **BUT FIRST HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE!**

 **THE ROCKY, BULLWINKLE AND MR. PEABODY FAN CLUB**

 **Rocky** : Hiya everyone! Welcome to the Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody Fan Club! Today, we are going to take you back to the very start!

 **Bullwinkle** : The start? Will we go back to the time those prototype-mammals first started breathing? Or when mammoths were showers?

 **Mr. Peabody** : No Bullwinkle, what we are going to do is show them how we met and where we came from.

 **Bullwinkle** : Why didn't you say so? How should we start the story?

 **Mr. Peabody** : Well, the story really starts with me...naturally.

Not really Mr. Peabody! We are actually going to start with Rocky, since his name is first in the title of the series. Bullwinkle is second and you are third.

 **Mr. Peabody** : Better than nothing I guess.

 **Rocky** : And now the story of how we met! How we became best friends and how we came to Frostbite Falls!

* * *

Our story opens in Winnebago, Nevada where we see none other than a gray squirrel child on his own. Gathering nuts and putting them into a hollow cactus.

"Boy" said the squirrel "Gathering nuts is hard work. Especially when you're on your own and putting them in a cactus"

Indeed that squirrel was gathering nuts, but why in cactus, you ask? Well, this squirrel wasn't exactly born in the woods. In fact, his first memory was waking up on his own. Nobody around him. No friends, no family, no nothing.

"And I've retreated to this hollow cactus in the desert ever since" said the squirrel "I'm on my own, and I always have been. It's a rare occasion when I can get anything to eat. I've been saving these nuts forever, now I think I have enough to last until spring"

However, just as the squirrel was about to pack in his last nut, the sky turned dark and stormy clouds covered the sun. This caused a huge storm, with rain and wind powerful enough to cause the cactus to fly up into the sky.

"MY NUTS!" the squirrel shouted.

Suddenly, the squirrel and his remaining nut were carried into the wind and were flown out of the desert and into a stray field in a park (in civilization). The squirrel tried to search for his one remaining nut and saw that it was in some lady's purse.

"There it is" the squirrel said in his thoughts.

He ran over to the purse and tried to look for his nut, but the lady saw him.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed "A RAT! IN MY PURSE!"

The lady grabbed the squirrel and tied him to the branch of a tree.

"You stupid rat!" she exclaimed "You deserve to be punished for what you've done! You should stay in that branch forever! Pathetic thing!"

The lady walked away while the squirrel looked at her sadly. His arms were tied as well, so he couldn't free himself. Suddenly, the strong wind caused the branch to snap and hit the ground hard. The squirrel was unconscious and knocked out cold. Just then, a little blonde girl walking in the rain had arrived and saw the squirrel's unconscious body.

"Oh dear" she gasped "A little squirrel. He's out cold"

The little girl picked up the squirrel and felt a pulse. He was still alive. Barley, but still alive. She decided to take the squirrel home.

Hours later, the squirrel woke up and saw that he wasn't in the storm. He was in a human bed in somebody's bedroom.

"You're awake" said the little girl who was smiling at him "You're saved!"

The squirrel was confused and surprised at what was going on.

"Who are you?" he asked "Where am I?"

"Oh my god!" said the girl "You're amazing!"

"Me?" the squirrel asked "Amazing? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never seen a talking squirrel before" said the girl "I mean it's just...wow!"

"Thanks" said the squirrel "But what am I doing here? And where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom" the girl explained "I found you in the storm and I decided to take you in. You've been unconscious for several hours"

"Several hours?" the squirrel asked "Hokey smoke! That storm must have done me good, and I'm only a child squirrel"

"A child?" the little girl asked "Where are your parents and where's your home?"

"I don't have a family" the squirrel sadly said "In fact, I've been all alone as long as I can remember. I don't have a home or a family"

"Well you're welcome to stay here with me and my mother" said the girl "You can be part of our family, and we'll be the best of friends"

"Thanks" the squirrel smiled "No one's ever done something so kind for me before. In fact, no one's ever done anything for me at all"

"Well, allow me introduce myself" said the girl "My name is Marigold. Marigold DuBois. What's your name?"

"Gee" said the squirrel "I don't have a name. No one ever gave me one"

"Okay" said Marigold "I'll give you a name. How about Rocket?"

"Why Rocket?" the squirrel asked.

"Well you're a rare flying squirrel" Marigold explained "And I heard they can zoom like rockets. So that's why I'm naming you 'Rocket'. It really suits you"

"Yeah" said Rocket "I think it really suits me too. Too bad I can't fly"

"Don't worry Rocket" said Marigold "I love you just the same. I know you'll never know who your real family is, but it's okay. You have me and I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks, Marigold" Rocket hugged Marigold.

Marigold then kissed Rocket on his nose right before he fell asleep in his arms. From that day on, Rocket and Marigold became the best of friends. Like a big sister and her adorable baby brother. Only, it was an adoptive human big sister and an adorable adoptive baby brother who was really a flying squirrel who couldn't fly.

"Not my fault I never learned" Rocket told the narrator.

Sorry about that. Several miles away in the vast North Woods, (an area bounded roughly by the Arctic Circle and the Mason-Dixon Line) there was a whole herd of moose's traveling together.

"Say" said one particular moose child, Bullwinkle "Where exactly are we going? If we're going anywhere, I hope it has somewhere great"

"Ugh" the head moose grunted "I swear this kid bugs the antlers off of me"

"Say, Zack!" Bullwinkle tapped on another moose's shoulder "Will we meet any moosestte's along the way? It is mating season after all"

"The sooner we leave him on the hunting grounds, the better" Zack said in his thoughts "I wonder how we'll abandon him this year"

Meanwhile somewhere in Cuba, a dog named Eduardo and his wife, Maria were tending to their puppies.

"There you go, ninos" said Maria "Drink up"

The puppies were drinking their mother's milk. There were about five puppies.

Roberto was the oldest of the litter. He was a very talented and had a knack for singing. Though he hadn't learned to talk yet, he could howl like an angel.

Tito was the second oldest. He was always full of energy and loved to play ball.

Enrique was the middle child and he was such a fussy eater, but loved the taste of dog biscuits.

Christina was the only female in the litter and she thought she was the prettiest of the litter.

And then there was Hector. Unlike his brothers and sister, Hector had some seeing problems, so he had to wear glasses. Hector also enjoyed playing with his red ball.

Eduardo then showed a bone-shaped mark on his right hind leg to the kids "See this mark kids? It means that we are the same, and someday you're going to be as wonderful as your mother and father"

The puppies ran to their parents and started playing with them happily.

Together, these two dogs and their young lived together in peace and harmony on their quaint little farm. However, there was someone seeking to take the puppies for himself, and that guy was none other than Pottsylvania's fearless leader, Fearless Leader.

"Understatement of the year" Fearless Leader told the narrator.

Fearless Leader had been watching this family of dogs for a while now and he was going to steal them and make them his own attack dogs. Once he trained them, they would attack anybody who was an enemy of Pottsylvania (or anyone Fearless Leader hated for that matter).

"Today's the day" Fearless Leader spoke into a radio to his spies "Those puppies will grow into remorseless assassins and work for me!"

"Yes Fearless Leader" said his spies "We will seize those puppies"

"You had better!" Fearless Leader shouted "Or else!"

The spies walked right to the field that Eduardo and Maria were. As soon as their backs were turned, the Pottsylvanian spies made a trail of dog biscuits to trap the puppies in carriers. The puppies then sniffed the ground and saw the dog biscuits and followed the trails of biscuits into the carriers and they were shut tight.

"Looks like you're coming with us, little doggies" one of the agents smirked.

"Fearless Leader, we have captured the dogs" another agent spoke into his walkie talkie "We'll be meeting you at the rendezvous point!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" they shouted to their parents.

Eduardo and Maria turned around and saw their children being loaded onto the back of the Pottsylvanian spies' truck and driving away.

"Ninos!" Maria shouted.

"Maria! You stay here!" Eduardo told his mate before he ran after the truck.

Eduardo ran as fast as he could to catch up to the truck and hopped onto it. He used his paws to untie the ropes that were holding up the cages and the cages started to fall off the truck.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Eduardo sighed "Let's see...Roberto, Philipe, Christina, Tito and...HECTOR!"

Hector was the only puppy that didn't fall off the truck. Eduardo ran back to catch up with the truck, but it was sadly too late, Hector had been taken away. When he and the other puppies came back to Maria, boy was she in depression.

Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader was distraught at the very sight of a disappointment.

"One one dog!" he snapped at his minions "Pathetic!"

"We are sorry, Fearless Leader" said one of the agents "We'll do better next time"

"What do you mean next time?" Fearless Leader growled.

"No! No! No!" the agents begged as the guards took them away.

As soon as the guard took the (former) agents away, Fearless Leader observed Little Hector.

"Still, a dog with glasses, eh?" Fearless Leader looked at Hector "I could use something like you!"

Fearless Leader opened up the cage and picked up Hector.

"You will make a great and wonderfully expendable right hand man" he told Hector "Your name is Peabody and I will train you be the worst person possible and my ever loyal henchman! Now we begin..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is the first of the prequels I was telling you about! We're going way back to the beginning to when Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody first met and please disregard the contradictions...this is the true origin of their friendship such as how Bugs Bunny's 100% true origin was in "What's Up Doc" and Darkwing Duck's true origin was in the episode, "Clash Reunion"**

 **Also here's some big news! NBCUniversal has bought Dreamworks from FOX. Since we know that they now own Bullwinkle Studios and Jay Ward Productions, this could mean brand new content for our Jay Ward friends. New Rocky & Bullwinkle, new Mr. Peabody, new Dudley Do-Right and new George of the Jungle. Hopefully, this time they'll stay true to the source material. **

**However, there are some pros about the Mr. Peabody Show that make almost as enjoyable as the movie:**

 *** I love the elephant's song. Easy to remember and easy to dance to.**

 *** There are many historical figures I did not know about. For example, George Crumb. I had no idea the chips were invented by a black guy. That's great.**

 *** I love that it ended in a cliffhanger.**

 **Just like the much more exciting, All Hail King Julian. New season premieres May 13! Where did Julien go? Will Maurice Mort and Timo find him? Will Uncle King Julien and Mary Ann conquer** **Madagascar? Will LALA ever realize that Banana Guy Mike was Julien? And will Clover and Crimson ever reconcile? Find out on May 13th!**

 **Get ready to see our friends finally cross paths real soon in our next chapter "The Start of a Journey" or "Traveler in the Sky"**


	2. Chapter 2

As you remember last time, a young squirrel, on his own had been adopted by a young girl named, Marigold and they became the best of friends. The squirrel was then named "Rocket" since he was a flying squirrel (who sadly, couldn't fly).

Meanwhile somewhere in the North Woods, Bullwinkle and the moose herd had stopped for the night.

"Troops!" said the head moose "Halt!"

All the moose's stopped in their tracks and stopped to listen to what the leader of the herd had to say.

"Time to sleep everyone" said the head leader "Ten! Four!"

"And Seven! Nine!" Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Shut up, Bullwinkle!" the head moose snapped.

"Sure thing, boss" said Bullwinkle "By the way, do we get some cookies and a nice glass of warm milk before we-"

"SLEEP!" the head moose shouted to the young moose.

"Okay" Bullwinkle said as he fell asleep and started to snore like a sailor.

All the other moose's were being annoyed and kept up all night by Bullwinkle's snoring. They wanted to get rid of the young calf, but no matter how hard, they couldn't get rid of him.

Somewhere in the land of Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader had brought Hector, the bespectacled puppy he kidnapped back to his evil lair.

"Just what I need," he pointed to Hector, who was locked in a cage "A puppy with glasses. Still though, I could make use of you"

Hector whimpered and shook with fear as he saw Fearless Leader's scary face.

"No excuses!" Fearless Leader snapped as he took Hector out of the cage and put him on his table "Now pay attention to me! I am your new master and you will do whatever I say! Is that understood?"

Hector nodded his head.

"Good" said Fearless Leader "Now first; your name is 'Mr. Peabody' and you belong to Pottsylvania. Now, you will begin training now!"

In a matter of years, Fearless Leader started training Hector (or "Mr. Peabody) as his own trusty (on in case, untrustworthy) assistant. He had taught him all the rules and figures of Pottsylvania. Soon enough, Hector became the smartest citizen in all of the country.

"...and finally," Fearless Leader concluded "The most imortant rule of any Pottsylvanian is..."

"To double cross everyone" Mr. Peabody answered.

"Correct!" Fearless Leader said to the puppy "And it's a good thing I've trained you to be the best assistant ever. Now, we go to Pottsylvania Elementary for Career Day, where we shall teach children the wonderful ways of being a spy"

"Yes, Fearless Leader" Mr. Peabody nodded.

"Now come" said Fearless Leader "Let us go"

Meanwhile, over at Pottsylvania Grade School, a young boy was causing mischief in the faculty parking lot. He was tying cats' tails to car bumpers.

"Rrrrooww!" the cat yowled.

"Shut up kitty" said the boy "I do this everyday! For I, Boris Badenov am a loyal Pottsylvanian"

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Jumping Jimmy" he gasped "I am going to be late! I must learn my ABC's. I'll be back for you, kitty"

As soon as Boris ran into the classroom, the cat tried untying it's tail from the bumper. Inside of the school, Boris finally made it into the classroom, where he was late.

"Boris Badenov!" the teacher scolded Boris.

"Present" Boris smirked.

"What is your reason for being late, mister?" the teacher snapped.

"I was tying a kitty to a cars' bumper" Boris said.

"Why can't you students be more like Mr. Badenov?" the teacher snapped at the other students.

The students all glared at the smug and smirking Boris, who took his seat.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, students" said the teacher "Because visiting our school today is none other than our fearless leader, Fearless Leader"

"Hooray!" all the students cheered.

Fearless Leader came in with Mr. Peabody walking right beside him.

"Thank you, thank you children" Fearless Leader said as he silenced them.

The children immediately stopped clapping when Fearless Leader raised his palms.

"Now before I give my speech, we shall sing the Pottsylvanian National Anthem" he told the students.

"HOORAY" young Boris cheered.

"That's a true Pottsylvanian, little boy" said Fearless Leader "Why can't you be like him, Peabody?"

"I don't know" Mr. Peabody shrugged.

"Never mind that" Fearless Leader snapped "Now we shall perform the anthem"

Everybody stood up and put their hands on their hearts. Fearless Leader then blew some sort of kazoo and they all started to recite the anthem. Sing along if you know the words.

Hail, Pottsylvania!

Hail to the Black and the Blue!

Hail, Pottsylvania, sneaky and crooked through and through...

DOWN with the good guys, UP with the Boss!

Under the sign of the Triple Cross (HAIL!)...

Hail, Pottsylvania...hail, hail, HAIL!

Throughout the entire period, Fearless Leader had been giving information on betrayal, murder and most all..the ABC's of Pottsylvania (Arson, Bomb-throwing, and Conspiracy). Eventually, the period ended and Fearless Leader was finishing his speech he asked one question...

"...and finally, what is the number one rule of Pottsylvania?" he finished.

"Number one rule of Pottsylvania is to double cross everyone" Boris boasted before anyone raised their hand.

"Excellent" said Fearless Leader "You stupid brats are failures compared to that little boy...uh what's your name?"

"Boris Badenov" said Boris.

"Well Badenov, I will put in a good word for you when you're older and apply for a scoundrelship to U.S.C. (the University of Safe-Cracking)" said Fearless Leader.

"Hot diggety" Boris jumped for joy on his desk "I am going to grow up to become a spy"

"Normally I wouldn't encourage people to follow their dreams, but you are an exception Badenov" Fearless Leader told Boris.

Boris stuck his tongue out at the other kids and spat right at them with a smirk on his face.

"You see that, Peabody?" Fearless Leader grinned at the dog "Someday, Badenov is going to be working for us! You would've outsmarted him had you gone to school with him"

"But you home schooled me, Fearless Leader" Mr. Peabody pointed out "How could I get a degree?"

"Not my fault you were raised in my lair" Fearless Leader smugly said.

And so, Boris had begun studying his ABC's (Arson, Bombing and Conspiracy) and the rules of every Pottsylvanian. He was more than determined to work for his fearless leader and become the worst person in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that we have met Boris Badenov and the origin of how he started his lifelong dream of becoming a spy. Oh, who will come into play next? Stay tuned for our next chapter "Rocky's Journey Begins" or "The Start of a New Era"**


	3. Rocky's Journey of Life

Many years later, Marigold had grown up and become a beautiful young woman. As for Rocky, he had spent his whole life trying to learn to fly. He had used various methods to try to soar, but he kept failing.

"It's no use" Rocky sadly said to Marigold "I'll never fly"

"Don't feel bad, Rocky" Marigold said as she hugged him "You'll fly if you keep at it"

"I guess so, Mary" said Rocky "There's no rush"

"But even you never learn to fly, you're the greatest little bro" Marigold assured him "You're a great brother and the best friend I'll ever have"

"Thanks" Rocky said as he hugged Marigold "We're gonna be together forever Marigold"

"Actually Rocky," said Marigold "There's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"What is it?" asked Rocky.

"My friend, Tom Slick is pursuing a career in racing with his grandmother and he sort of wants me to come along" Marigold explained.

"Oh" said Rocky "That sounds like fun"

"I wish I could take you with me" Marigold said "But Tom and I want to think about our relationship and quite frankly, so does he. We're moving into an apartment of our own in Seattle, Washington. I'm sorry, little bro"

"Oh" Rocky said sadly "I understand. I just don't wanna end up all alone again"

"You won't be alone, Rocky" Marigold said as she snuggled him close to her chest "Mommy and daddy will still be here with you and I'll come visit during holidays and important family events"

"I know sis, it just won't be the same without you" Rocky sadly said "I mean, we've always been a team and it's kinda hard to see you leave"

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you" Mary said as she pulled him into a comforting snuggle "And I'll write to you guys every month"

"When do you leave?" asked Rocky.

"Next week, Sunday" Mary answered.

"I'll miss you, Marigold" Rocky said as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Rocky Rock" Marigold said as she kissed him on the nose.

Since Marigold was leaving, she and Rocky spent the entire week and the week she was going leave with each other like never before. Finally, the day had come when Marigold and Tom were to leave for Seattle. Rocky and Marigold's parents had arrived at the train station where Tom and Marigold were about to part for Seattle.

"Well" Marigold said as she breathed in "I guess this is it"

"Good luck, honey" said Marigold's mother, Daisy.

"I will be careful, mother and I'll call you as soon as we make it to our new apartment" Marigold said as she hugged her mother.

"So long, Marigold" said her father, Jack.

Mary hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek "Goodbye daddy"

Rocky walked over to Marigold, ready to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mary" he sadly said "I hope you'll be okay"

"Of course I will, Rocky" Marigold said as she lovingly hugged him "And I told you, I'll write to you, mommy and daddy every month"

"Come on Marigold" Tom called out as the train arrived "The train's here and there's no turning back now. Grandma Gertie is waiting for us in Seattle"

"Goodbye Rocky, I love you" Marigold said as she kissed Rocky on the nose.

"I love you too, Mary" Rocky said as he kissed her nose as well.

Marigold picked up her luggage and joined Tom on the train as they set off for Tom's grandmother's house in Seattle.

Weeks had gone by and Rocky still didn't know how to fly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't soar in the air.

"Rocky" Daisy said as Rocky was trying to get up from his flying attempt "Get up. A letter from Marigold came in the mail today"

"Hokey smoke" Rocky said as he got up to get the letter "Let me see"

Rocky grabbed the letter and started to read...

 _Dear Rocky,_

 _Tom and I have started to make our fortune in racing. Today, he rode in the Speedway 500 against his arch-nemesis, Barron Von Otto and guess what? He won! Yeah, racing sure is great for us. It makes us some good dough and it's wonderful to see all the different locations. However, Grandma Gertie and I aren't really on the best terms. However, we're always cheering for Tom and his Thunderbolt Greaslapper._

 _So I guess I'm stuck in Seattle with my race car driving boyfriend and his smart-Aleck grandmother. It's not too bad, but I really miss you guys and I'll be sure to visit soon. Until then, I will continue to stay in touch and write to you._

 _Love, love and more love,_

 _Marigold XOXO_

This intrigued Rocky. Even though Mary was thousands of miles away, she still stayed in touch with them and she found her one true place. Now, Rocky decided it was time to find his own one true place.

"But where can I go?" he thought.

Rocky searched through the mail and then all of a sudden, the plucky squirrel had spotted a brochure for something.

"What's this?" he wondered.

Rocky picked up the brochure and was intrigued by what it had said.

He read the brochure "Frostbite Falls, Minnesota; a lovely place. Majestic waterfalls, beautiful cities and a small town"

It had just occurred to Rocky. He had one of the biggest epiphanies in the history of his life.

"That's it" he snapped his fingers "I'm going to Frostbite Falls!"

A week later, Rocky packed his bags and went to the train station. He was going to travel all the way from Nevada to Minnesota. Unfortunately, Rocky had a little problem...

"I don't have enough money for a ticket" he said.

Rocky had to think for a minute. He had to get on that train and get to Minnesota, but how? Just then, Rocky had a brilliant insight; he would sneak onto the train. Using his sharp mind, Rocky and his suitcase snuck into a suitcase and ended up on the train.

"I'm on my way to Frostbite Falls" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the North Woods, hunting season had begun and all the animals fled to the top of the falls. However, a sleeping moose (Bullwinkle to be exact) had woken up a little too late.

"Huh?" he said as he woke up "I'm up! Hey rise and shine everybody!"

As soon as Bullwinkle was fully awake, he noticed that there wasn't anybody around. His herd was missing.

"Zack?" he asked "Marshall? Jeff? Bernie? Uncle Otis? Where are you guys? Come on guys, it's hunting...season"

Bullwinkle had finally came to a good conclusion...

"They went to the falls without me" he said to himself "They do this every year! Why? Doesn't anybody love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Bullwinkle J. Moose? Oh well then, I'll just go to the falls myself"

Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Boris Badenov had graduated from USC, magna cum louse, mainly on the strength of his heinous contributions to his fraternity's Hell Week stunts. Eventually, he had made his way to Fearless Leader's savage organization as a his number one top agent.

"Somebody's more important, eh Peabody?" Boris smirked at Mr. Peabody.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm Fearless Leader's right-hand man" Peabody argued.

"Shut up everybody!" Fearless Leader shouted as he banged his gavel.

That very day, Fearless Leader had gathered up Mr. Peabody for something very important in his room.

"You called Fearless Leader?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"Yes I did" said Fearless Leader "This could be our most nefarious plan yet"

"What is it, oh most fearless leader?" asked Boris.

Fearless Leader showed the two a slide of some sort of guy "This is Edward Quigley. He is a doctor who designs weapons and surplus for American government. With those plans, Pottsylvania would conquer the world! Every other pitiful country will be defenseless"

"Oh most excellent idea, Fearless Leader" Boris clapped his hands.

"Shut up! There's more" Fearless Leader said before showing another slide "Once we get the plans for the weapons and surplus, we will steal his son, make him think that I'm his father and that his real one killed his mother, who we are also going to kill"

"Fearless Leader, you are most rotten mind in the world" Boris cheered.

"Then it is settled" said Fearless Leader "We attack their house at the midnight hour"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Fearless Leader is plotting something most dastardly and rotten. Meanwhile, Rocky is out on a big epic journey to his potential home in Frostbite Falls and Bullwinkle has been abandoned by his herd in the woods. When are our heroes going to cross paths? Stay tuned for "Rocky Meets Bullwinkle" or "The Start of a New Friendship"**


	4. Rocky Meets Bullwinkle

As you remember from last time, our hero, Rocket J. Squirrel had just snuck onto the cargo hold of a train headed for Minnesota. Unfortunately, there was one slight little problem...he had stowed away in a baggage compartment.

"Yeah" Rocky said as he struggled through the inside of the suitcase "It's really cramped and I think I got caught in this guys underwear"

Our plucky flightless hero had been sitting in that luggage for who knows how long? Probably an hour or so. Just then, Rocky heard something coming towards him.

"Hokey smoke" he thought "What was that?"

Just then, he felt something; someone was picking him up, but who? After hearing a few steps, the suitcase opened and he saw the face of a man.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rocky and the man both shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" the ticket man shouted as he went up to where Rocky and the man were.

"There's a squirrel in my bags!" the man said as he showed Rocky.

Rocky smiled nervously and waved to the man.

The ticket man grabbed Rocky by the tail, threw him out of the train and into the North Woods.

"Hey!" said Rocky "What about my-"

The ticket man then threw Rocky's hobo sack at him.

"Rats" said Rocky "Now I have to figure out where I am right now"

Rocky reached under his hat, took out a map and started to observe it.

"Aha" he said "Here I am! The North Woods. I'd better find my way out of here if I'm going to make it to Frostbite Falls"

And so, picking up his hobo sack, Rocky put the map back under his hat and started to try to find his way to civilization.

"Maybe I'll try to fly and look for civilization" Rocky thought.

Rocky put on his goggles and tried to fly again, but sadly, to no avail. He couldn't fly.

"I guess I'll have to walk" he sighed.

And so, Rocky continued to walk, off towards wherever civilization could've been. Spending his life in the human world surely didn't let him get in touch with his primal instincts.

At that same time, Bullwinkle was still searching for his herd above the falls. Sadly, the moose had never been without his herd before and didn't really know how to fend for himself.

"They couldn't be that far" he thought "I mean, they shouldn't be above the falls by now"

While Bullwinkle continued to try to find his way around the woods, two hunters, Tiger and Weevil had spotted the moose.

"Look Tiger" said Weevil "It's a moose! Our first kill"

"Yes Weevil" Tiger nodded "It's antlers are going to look nice on our cabin wall"

"Now, when I count to three, we jump him" said Weevil.

"You got it" Tiger gave a thumbs up.

"Three!" Tiger shouted.

The two hunters then pointed their guns right at Bullwinkle.

"Freeze moose!" they shouted.

Bullwinkle gasped and turned around.

"Excuse me, fellas" said Bullwinkle "Do you happen to know where the falls are?"

"We're not here for directions, we're here to mount your head on a wall" Tiger said as he pointed his gun at Bullwinkle.

"Yeah" said Weevil "We're hunters"

"Oh" Bullwinkle gulped "I see. Well in that case...AAAAHHHH!"

Bullwinkle screamed and started to run away from the two hunters, who started to shoot at him. He ran throughout the woods trying to dodge the bullets when all of a sudden, he unknowingly tripped onto Rocky and the two started to tumble on the ground.

"Hokey smoke" Rocky exclaimed "You okay?"

Before Bullwinkle could answer, the two hunters pointed their guns right at the two.

"Hold it right there" said Tiger.

Both Rocky and Bullwinkle stood up and raised their hands.

"Looks like we've got double score" said Weevil "A rare flying squirrel and a moose"

"Hokey smoke" Rocky exclaimed as he saw the hunters "Hunters!"

"Now you two animals be a good little moose and squirrel, and surrender yourselves over to us" said Weevil.

"Yeah" said Tiger.

"I don't think so" said Bullwinkle "There are so many things I haven't done yet in my life"

"How about you two slap our wrists and let us go?" Rocky gulped.

"Zip it, squirrel" said Weevil "Your heads will look great on our cabin walls"

As the hunters drew their guns closer and closer to Rocky and Bullwinkle, Rocky conjured up an idea.

"Throw me towards them" Rocky whispered to Bullwinkle.

"Throw you?" Bullwinkle raised an eyebrow "Gee, are you sure, kid?"

"Just trust me" Rocky assured him.

Bullwinkle picked up Rocky and tossed him right at Tiger and Weevil, which caused him to ricochet like a super-ball from around the trees and knock both hunters out cold. Rocky then ricocheted right off Weevil and landed back in Bullwinkle's hand.

"Jeepers" he said "Looks like they're gonna be taking a long nap, eh?"

"Yeah" Rocky smiled.

"You were, very brave back there" Bullwinkle told Rocky.

"Thanks" Rocky smiled "My name is Rocky, what's yours?"

"Bullwinkle" the moose shook Rocky's hand "So what're you doing here, Rocky?"

"I'm on my way to Frostbite Falls, Minnesota" Rocky told him "So I'm trying to find my way to civilization to catch the next train"

"Sounds like quite an adventure" Bullwinkle said "Say, you and I make a pretty good team, what do you say we go to Frostbite Falls together?"

"Together?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" Bullwinkle told him "We'd be great partners! I mean, you've got brains and I've got antlers, so what do you say? Partners?"

Rocky thought for a moment and shook Bullwinkle's hand "Partners"

And so, Rocky and Bullwinkle headed off into the woods. Little did they know they were in for something really big.

On a hill outside of the woods, was a two acre, four story house and a man and his woman were enjoying a nice walk on a bridge by the river with their baby son.

"Isn't a wonderful day, Nina?" the man asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Yes, indeed it is Jonathan" said Nina as she looked their baby in a bundle "A nice, quiet life here with our baby boy"

Little did they know, that they were being watched by none other than Fearless Leader and his right hand dog, Mr. Peabody from above in their helicopter.

"There they are, Peabody" Fearless Leader said to Mr. Peabody "Soon enough, that baby and those super weapons will be ours"

"Yes, Fearless Leader" Mr. Peabody nodded his head.

"Badenov is in New York City right now, as we speak" Fearless Leader said to Mr. Peabody "So you must alert the troops"

"Why?" asked Mr. Peabody "Is he recruiting more henchmen?"

"No" Fearless Leader said "He has been booked for hurling rocks at Girl Scouts selling cookies. But I digress, we attack tomorrow night!"

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Mr. Peabody saluted "I won't let you down"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like Rocky has found himself a new traveling companion! Now, he's not going to be alone in his little quest to find Frostbite Falls, but can they find their way to civilization? Be with us next time for "Partners on Parade" or "Of Mutts and Men"**


	5. Partners on Parade

As you recall from our last chapter, Rocky had been thrown off the train and into the North Woods, where he met Bullwinkle J. Moose, who had been abandoned by his herd. The duo had escaped two bumbling hunters and decided to go to Frostbite Falls together and become partners.

The duo had tried to find civilization, but they hadn't found a freeway, a road, or anything at all. Soon enough, the sun was setting.

"Bullwinkle, the sun is setting, we'd better take it in for tonight" said Rocky.

"Good idea, Rock" Bullwinkle gave Rocky a thumbs up "Good time to show you amazing fire making skills"

Bullwinkle ran over to a pile of sticks and started to rub them together, but with no luck whatsoever. Soon enough, it had started to rain and our heroes got all wet and so did the wood.

"Guess this is the type of wood that doesn't burn" Bullwinkle chuckled.

"We'd better find some shelter, Bullwinkle" Rocky told him "How about that cave over there?"

The two talking animals ran over to the cave to get all dry.

"Boy, sure is quite a storm out there" Bullwinkle remarked.

"Better get some stuff out" Rocky said as he put down his hobo sack "Good thing I brought all my essentials"

Rocky opened up his sack and took out some sort of tube and placed it down on the floor.

"What's that, Rocky?" asked Bullwinkle.

"It's a sleeping bag in a tube" Rocky explained "I could open it, if my paws weren't so small"

"Let me do it" said Bullwinkle "I am over 200 pounds and it's all muscle"

Bullwinkle tried to unscrew the tube's cap, but his hands kept slipping off. He kept trying, but they kept slipping more.

Rocky handed Bullwinkle some gloves from his hobo sack "Here Bullwinkle, maybe these will help you"

Bullwinkle put the gloves on "Thanks Rocky"

Bullwinkle twisted the cap and a large sleeping bag popped out of the tube.

"Jeepers" said Bullwinkle "That sure is neat. Got any other sleeping bags, Rock?"

"Nope" Rocky shook his head "Just brought one sleeping bag and one pillow in a tube"

"Guess we'll have to share" Bullwinkle remarked.

"I just want to know how you get them back into the tube" Rocky pointed out.

The sleeping bag and pillow were both big enough for three people (if you count a three foot tall squirrel and a six foot moose).

"Gee Rock, isn't this comfy?" asked Bullwinkle.

"The pillow sure is fluffy" Rocky smiled, then remembered something "So Bullwinkle, what were you doing out there by yourself?"

"Oh, my family abandoned me" Bullwinkle replied "They sort of left me at the hunting grounds while I was asleep"

"They did?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah" Bullwinkle nodded "They had been doing that since I was a calf. One time, they hog tied me with some vines to a tree, gagged my mouth with a rabbit and covered their tracks with water so I'd lose their scent and never find them"

"Boy, that's sad" Rocky frowned.

"What about you, Rocky?" asked Bullwinkle "You got any family?"

"I never really had a family" Rocky replied "The first memory I've had was when I was a baby flying squirrel. I woke up and found out that I was all alone with no parents or friends in the middle of a desert in Winnebago, Nevada, so I've been on my own my entire life"

"So, how'd you get all that stuff?" asked Bullwinkle, referring to the stuff in Rocky's hobo sack.

"I got adopted by a human family" Rocky continued "My adoptive sister and I used to be very close, until she got a boyfriend when she started high school and then she left with him to become race car drivers"

"So, is that why you're going to Frostbite Falls?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Yeah" Rocky said "To find my one true place where I belong. I usually felt alone, being the only talking animal around in a world of humans and all. One time when I was a little kid, some schoolyard bullies tied me to a branch and left me there. Nobody came to get me or even tried to help me until late at night when my sister and parents showed up. Truth is Bullwinkle, I feel all alone in this world"

"I know just how you feel, Rocky" Bullwinkle sadly replied "My family doesn't even care if I get mounted on a wall. Thanks for saving me, Rocky"

"And thanks for listening, Bullwinkle" Rocky smiled at the moose.

"What're friends for little buddy?" Bullwinkle smiled back at Rocky.

Meanwhile, miles away from the North Woods in New York City, Boris Badenov had been prepared for throwing rocks at the Girl Scouts.

"Is so great" Boris cheered "I am going to attack family, steal plans for weapons and throw rocks at little girls! This so great"

Boris snuck into a boarding house via a fire escape and was ready to ambush the girl scouts.

He took a note out of his pocket and read it "If you have arrived at ambushing room, you are ready to hurt little Girl Scouts. You will be paired up with partner"

Boris crumpled up the paper.

"Feh! Boris Badebov works with no one!" he shouted as he threw the crumpled paper out the window.

"OW!" someone said from outside "Watch where you throw that thing!"

The source of the voice came up. It was a beautiful woman with long black hair and she was wearing a tight purple, strapless dress. She was climbing into the room.

"My name is Natasha Fatale" she said to Boris "I am booked to throw cookies at Girl Scouts of America"

"You must be the person I will be sharing the pleasure of throwing rocks with" Boris remarked.

"Indeed, darling" said Natasha.

"My name is Boris Badenov and I am native of Pottsylvania" Boris introduced himself.

"What a starling coincidence!" Natasha exclaimed "Because I am from Pottsylvania too!"

"Oh really?" asked Boris.

"Indeed" Natasha responded "In fact, I have rocks in pocketbook. Let me get them out"

While Natasha searched into her purse for the rocks, something fell out of Boris' coat; it was some sort of action figure thing.

"Boris" Natasha gasped "Is that Adolf Hitler action figure with Jew destroying fun-claw?"

"Why yes it is, Natasha" said Boris "Is my most prized possession. I love Hitler, he's my idol"

"Ooh" Natasha said as she showed Boris another action figure "Guess who owns Osama Bin Laden action figure with Twin Towers smashing action?"

Boris evil grinned at Natasha "Looks like you sure lived rich, sneaky and dark life, Natasha"

"Well, it wasn't easy darling" said Natasha "When I was little girl, I always dreamed of becoming Ms. Transylvania, but that wouldn't work. So, I came to America and for two years I have done various odd jobs in and around New York City, including modeling fright wigs and popping out of cakes at embalmers' stag parties. In my spare time, I raise tarantulas"

"You raise deadly spiders" Boris said amorously "I like that in woman"

"And vice versa, dollink" said Natasha.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The two scoundrels looked out of the window and saw two girl scouts with boxes of cookies in red wagons.

"There they are, Boris" said Natasha "Now, we ambush them"

Boris and Natasha quickly ran downstairs and opened up the door to see two smiling little girls holding boxes of cookies.

"Hello mister" said the little girls "Would you like to buy some cookies?"

"GET OFF MY LAWN BRATS!" Boris and Natasha said at the same time.

In just a millisecond, the two badniks were throwing rocks right at the girls and they were heading for the hills, leaving the two scoundrels laughing sadistically.

"Boris, I had no idea you could throw so well" said Natasha "Especially with those heavy, hard rocks"

"Is what I've been doing since I was little bambino" said Boris "You're not too bad yourself, Natasha"

"Oh Boris, darling" Natasha blushed "You know what to say"

Just then, Boris' phone started to ring "Calling Boris Badenov! Calling Boris Badenov!"

"Heh heh, telephone" Boris chuckled and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Badenov!" Fearless Leader barked over the screen "We attack at dawn! Peabody and I will send my chopper to your location now"

"Correct Fearless Leader!" Boris saluted.

Boris hung up the phone and looked at Natasha, who was in shock.

"You work for Pottsylvania's fearless leader?" asked Natasha.

"But of course" said Boris "I am his top spy"

"Guess who just started?" Natasha purred "You know Boris, I think this will be the start of a beautiful and rotten partnership"

"And vice versa" Boris snickered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Rocky and Bullwinkle have formed a good bond with each other and it looks like Boris has found a partner of his own. Next, Fearless Leader is going to attack the man's house, steal his plans for super weapons and his baby son. Stay tuned next time for "From Duo to Trio" or "A New Adventure, Baby"!**


	6. From Duo to Trio

As you recall from last time, our heroes Rocky the Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose had formed an impenetrable bond in that storm together and all they did was go in circles, trying to find civilization and make shelter in a cave.

At that same time the next morning, Fearless Leader, Mr. Peabody and the Pottsylvanian spies had gathered up incognito with the others.

"Fearless Leader" Mr. Peabody whispered into his communication watch "It is time"

"Excellent!" said Fearless Leader "Boys...ATTACK!"

Meanwhile inside of the house, Nina and Jonathan were sleeping soundly with their baby right between them. Just then, they heard a noise outside.

"Nina, stay here" Jonathan said as he got out of the bed "I think I hear something"

Jonathan went over to the window and saw some chopper's coming down and soldiers landing right out of them.

"Oh no" he gasped as he ran to the bed "Nina! We've gotta get outta here"

"Why?" asked Nina.

Just then, Fearless Leader's voice boomed through his megaphone "Attention Jonathan Howard! This is Fearless Leader, the ruler of Pottsylvania! I have your place surrounded! Surrender your boy and plans for military arsenal at once or I shall be forced to take extreme measures"

"Never!" Jonathan shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice" said Fearless Leader "Minions! Attack!"

All of a sudden, the Pottsylvanian soldiers started to shoot their guns and weapons right at the house. Jonathan and Nina ran out the back door with their baby.

"What're we going to do Jonathan?" asked Nina.

"You take the baby, Nina" said Jonathan "I have no choice but to surrender the plans to those terrorists"

Nina gasped "But Jonathan, you can't just give them those plans for weapons. This is your life work"

"I have to do it for our little boy" Jonathan told his wife "You and him are more important to me than those plans"

Nina breathed in deeply "Okay"

"Listen, you run off to the falls with the baby" said Jonathan "I'll meet you at our cabin in the mountains so they won't find us"

"Right" Nina said as she ran off into the woods.

While Jonathan went to surrender the plans to Fearless Leader, Nina ran into the woods carrying their baby son. As that was happening, Mr. Peabody spotted her running into the woods and chased right after her.

"Here, take them" Jonathan said as he gave Fearless Leader the plans.

"Now that is more like it!" Fearless Leader said as he snatched the plans.

"You got what you wanted, now leave us alone!" said Jonathan.

Fearless Leader chuckled "I don't think so. There's another thing I would really like...your child! He would make a wonderful little apprentice"

"No! Never!" he exclaimed "I'll never give him to you!"

"Very well then" said Fearless Leader "As we speak, your wife and child are being pursued as we speak"

"You'll never win, Fearless Leader" Jonathan exclaimed "They'll both be there in one piece!"

"We'll see about that" Fearless Leader manically laughed as he got into his copter.

Just then, Boris and Natasha lit up a flamethrower and set fire to Jonathan and Nina's house, which started to tumble to bits.

"No..." he whispered as he saw his beautiful home be destroyed "No! NO!"

Fearless Leader and his cohorts cackled manically as they saw everything happening. Then, they flew into the woods to find Peabody, Nina and the baby.

Meanwhile in the woods, Mr. Peabody was chasing Nina, who was carrying her baby with her. He gnawed Nina's precious charm necklace and it fell to the ground.

Nina found a dead end right over the falls. Peabody was just about to attack her and the baby, when Nina decided to do a desperate move; she jumped off into the falls, carrying her baby in tow.

"The boss isn't going to be pleased" Peabody thought "I'd better get back to him"

Peabody ran over to Fearless Leader, who was about to take off in his copter.

"Peabody! Where's the baby and where's the mother?" Fearless Leader asked the dog.

"They fell over the falls, sir" said Mr. Peabody "We have to go after them!"

"Impossible" said Fearless Leader "By the time we've arrived, the mother would probably be dead, but the baby wouldn't. Peabody! Your mission is to get that baby and bring it back to me alive!"

"Yes sir" Peabody saluted.

"Good" said Fearless Leader "Meet us over the mountains and bring the baby with you!"

"I won't let you down, sir!" Peabody saluted.

"Good" said Fearless Leader "We'll see you there!"

Fearless Leader and the other spies flew away into the mountains, while Mr. Peabody went into the woods to find Nina and her baby.

Meanwhile at the bottom, Rocky and Bullwinkle had been packing up Rocky's hobo sack; they put the sleeping bag and pillow back into the tube, placed them both into the sack and headed off.

"Wish we could still find civilization, Bullwinkle" said Rocky.

"Yeah" Bullwinkle added "I've lived in the woods my whole life and even I don't know where town is. Maybe you can try flying again"

"Okay" said Rocky "I'll try again"

Rocky put on his goggles and stood up on his tip-toes, trying to fly, but he couldn't.

"It's no use, Bullwinkle" Rocky said sadly "Guess I just wasn't built for flying"

"Don't give up, little buddy" said Bullwinkle "I'm sure we can find you a good launching platform"

Bullwinkle looked around and saw the waterfalls.

"Up there!" he exclaimed "We can get you a good launch from up above the falls. Come on"

And so, our intrepid duo ran over towards the falls, but as soon as they got there, they saw something in the water.

"Bullwinkle, look!" Rocky pointed to what he saw.

The two walked over to the river and saw...Nina. They walked over and she was trying to hold onto the edges of the river, trying to use every last piece of strength she had. You see, she was very weak from the falls, as it was a very long drop.

Rocky and Bullwinkle ran over to where Nina was. They stood silent and she handed the bundle the baby was in. Bullwinkle grabbed the bundle and the two saw the baby, safe and sound. They went to go help Nina, but saw that she was gone.

"She's...gone" Rocky whispered.

"Yeah" Bullwinkle added "But what about the baby, Rocky?"

"I don't know, Bullwinkle" Rocky shrugged "I've never raised a kid before and we don't know where his mother went. We've got to think of something to do with him"

"Hey Rocky! Look up there!" Bullwinkle pointed to above the falls "Smoke!"

"Smoke, Bullwinkle!" Rocky exclaimed "Where there's smoke, there's a fire and where there's a fire, there's something that came from there!"

"Like a barbecue?" asked Bullwinkle "I sure could go for some ribs, especially since it's fall and you usually don't have a cookout during the fall"

"Something like that, but that also means that's where he came from" Rocky said "Maybe his father is there. We'd better return him before the dad gets worried"

"Good idea, Rock" Bullwinkle said.

And so, Rocky and Bullwinkle were headed up towards Jonathan and Nina's recently demolished home when all of a sudden, they something charging towards them. It was Mr. Peabody.

"Hey look Rock, a cute little doggy" Bullwinkle said as he pointed to Peabody.

"With glasses and a bowtie?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, you two" Peabody said as he cleared his throat "But what are you two doing with that human baby?"

"Sorry we were in your way, little doggy" said Rocky "We found him by the river and we're trying to return him to his other parent, who's up there where the smoke is"

"I hate to burst your bubble my dear boy, but I don't think you'll be finding the father anytime soon" Peabody proclaimed "That house was recently burned down and he left. See?"

Rocky and Bullwinkle walked towards the remains of the house and saw that Mr. Peabody was indeed right.

"Hokey smokes, look at this place" Rocky said "What a mess"

"Somebody ought to get a home decorator" Bullwinkle remarked.

"So, what exactly do we do, Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked the moose "I mean, we can't turn him into an orphanage and we don't know how to raise a son of our own"

"You're in luck my dear rodent friend" Peabody told them "I happen to know where the father went"

"Where'd he go?" asked Bullwinkle.

"He went to his cabin in the mountains over there" Mr. Peabody said as he pointed to the nearby mountains "It should take you about two days to get there"

"How do you know where the baby's father is, dog?" Rocky asked as he folded his arms.

"I was just passing by and saw him leave" Peabody lied "Luckily, I can track his scent from a mile away, being a dog and all. I believe I might be of some assistance"

Rocky and Bullwinkle looked at each other and started conversing silently and finally turned to Peabody.

"Okay" Rocky said "You can come with us"

"Sure" said Bullwinkle "There's always room for one more. Great to have you on board Mr...um...uh...what's your name anyways?"

"My name is Mr. Peabody or when speaking informally, simply 'Peabody'" Mr. Peabody answered "And you guys are?"

"I'm Rocky the Flying Squirrel and this is my pal, Bullwinkle" Rocky replied.

"And I'm a moose" Bullwinkle said as he pointed to his chest.

"I see that" Peabody said "You know, in these parts, there are hunters this time of year"

"We know" Rocky said "We were trying to look for town when we got lost and found you and the baby"

"You are just in luck" Peabody made a snooty smile "Not only do I have a 215 IQ, but I can also find town for you guys"

"Terrific" Rocky smiled "Come on, lead the way Mr. Peabody"

"Glad to" Peabody sinisterly grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Rocky and Bullwinkle's journey to Frostbite Falls will have to be put on hold now that they've got a new ally to aid them...or do they? Stay tuned for "Journey to the Mountains" or "Three Animals and a Baby"**


	7. Three Animals and a Baby

As you recall last time, Rocky and Bullwinkle were still trying to find town when they found a dying mother and her baby down by the river. When the mother had unfortunately drowned using her last amounts of strength to save her child, the duo decided to go search for the baby's father. They had found an ally in a dog named Mr. Peabody, who was secretly trying to bring the baby to his fearless leader, oddly enough named Fearless Leader. So, with their new ally, Rocky and Bullwinkle set off to look for the mountains, where Peabody claimed the father was going to be.

Our heroes had been walking for a while now and still couldn't find anything.

"How long have we been walking?" Rocky huffed.

"Two hours" Mr. Peabody said "And at the rate we are going, I'd say we've been going in circles"

"And I think this poor feller is getting hungry" Bullwinkle said as he looked at the baby.

"I think I have something in my sack that he might like" said Rocky "That is if he can eat solid food"

"Let me check his mouth for teeth" said Peabody "Say 'Aaaahhh' little boy"

The baby shook his head and pouted.

"Now dear boy, please open your mouth" Mr. Peabody insisted.

The baby looked at Peabody with his big brown eyes and finally decided to open his mouth.

"Atta boy" said Peabody.

Mr. Peabody looked through the baby's teeth and saw some baby teeth.

"Perfect" he gave a thumbs up.

Rocky searched through his sack and saw a pack of meat sticks "Well we've got these meat sticks, will they do?"

"I guess so" said Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody then took a meat stick and fed it to the baby, who started eating it happily and smiling at him.

"Um, just keep eating son" Peabody said, trying not to smile.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, do you know where we are?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet" said Peabody "I can't really see the mountains. Rocky, do you think you could fly up and see the mountains for us?"

"Fly?" asked Rocky.

"Of course, you're a flying squirrel aren't you?" Peabody raised an eyebrow.

Rocky gulped "I am, but I can't fly"

"You can't fly?" asked Peabody.

"No" Rocky shook his head "I never learned"

"It's a matter of nature, dear Rocky" said Mr. Peabody "You flying squirrels use flaps of skin that is connected to your front and hind legs"

"I've tried, but I keep failing" Rocky sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rocky" said Bullwinkle "What you need is a little practice. We'll help you"

"Must we?" Peabody sighed.

"Of course Mr. Peabody" said Bullwinkle "We must help Rocky learn to fly, he is our friend"

"Very well then" Peabody sighed.

Meanwhile somewhere in Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader had been shining his medals of dishonor and talking on the phone.

"Yes, I have stolen plans for secret weapons and I am having my minions build them as we speak" he said on the phone "And right now, our top dog is retrieving the final phase of our plan as we speak. No mother! I am wearing clean underwear! Alright, bye!"

Fearless Leader slammed the phone and went to Boris and Natasha.

"That dog is taking too long! I cannot wait anymore!" Fearless Leader shouted "Badenov! I want you to go to the North Woods and interrogate that four eyed mutt now!"

"You got it, Fearless Leader" Boris saluted "I will! But under one condition..."

"And what is that?" Fearless Leader glared at Boris.

"I take this lovely beauty with me" Boris wrapped his arms around Natasha's legs "She was daughter of Axis Sally and the Count Dracula"

"Oh really?" Fearless Leader raised an eyebrow.

"I was dollink" said Natasha "I was expelled from college for instigating sit-in demonstrations at a local cemetery, so I became an apprentice witch, but unfortunately "washed out" in broom flight school. After stealing the title of 'Miss Transylvania', I decided to take a shot at big time, darling. I packed belongings in voodoo bag and set sail for America on Lucrezia Borgia. I worked jobs in New York and was doing badly, but that when I met this evil little slime ball"

"Oh Natasha, you make me blush" Boris grinned.

"Very well" said Fearless Leader "You two will work together! But only because you two are very expendable"

"Fearless Leader, we hope to please you so much" Boris said as he kneeled down "We will get dog and get baby"

"Then go off!" Fearless Leader barked.

Boris and Natasha then bowed before Fearless Leader and headed to their copter and they made their way to the North Woods.

"This is great honor, Natasha" said Boris "My first mission to dear Fearless Leader. He so majestic"

"Indeed Boris" Natasha agreed "This could be my ticket to place in Rotten Hall of Fame, dollink"

"Then we must interrogate dog" Boris proclaimed "And then, we steal baby and Fearless Leader will give us credit"

"Oh Boris, you are such the worst" Natasha tapped Boris' nose.

"Go on, Natasha" Boris blushed "No seriously, go on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Fearless Leader is getting impatient for Mr. Peabody to return and is sending Boris and his new recruit, Natasha to go after the baby themselves. Stay tuned for our next chapter "Learning to Fly" or "Partners in Crime"!**


	8. Learning to Fly

As you recall last time, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody had started their journey to get to the top of mountain to find the baby's father, but they sadly had lost their way. Rocky decided to fly and see if he could see anything, but alas, he couldn't fly. So, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody decided to teach him.

Bullwinkle bent down a tree as part of Rocky's training.

"Come on Rocky, climb up" said the moose.

"What for?" asked Rocky.

"For your flying lesson" Bullwinkle replied "If I fling you off this skinny tree, you'll be flying like a bird"

"Bullwinkle, that is nothing but a load of rubbish" said Mr. Peabody "Flying requires good ratio, perfect timing and a good hawk-like vision. This tree will just make Rocky crash"

"No worries, Mr. Peabody" said Bullwinkle "Rocky will be spreading his wings and flying away in no time. Ready Rocky?"

"I guess" Rocky said as he put his goggles on.

Rocky climbed up the tree and sat down on the skinny trunk.

"3...2...1...GO!" Bullwinkle let go of the tree and Rocky was flung into the air "Go Rocky! Go!"

Rocky felt the wind in his fur and was trying to concentrate "Here goes nothing"

Rocky tried to open the flaps in his arms, but unfortunately, the flaps puffed up like a parachute and he started to be lifted up and was standing in midair.

"There's the mountain!" he pointed to something he saw, but then realized something...he was in midair and he started to fall.

Rocky panicked and he tried to open up his arms, but he couldn't fly and the wind pushed him right into a tree hole. Bullwinkle then raced over to the tree and pulled Rocky out of the hole.

"Rocky, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay" Rocky said as he put his goggles back on his helmet "Now I know how other squirrels feel during winter"

"Don't worry, little buddy" Bullwinkle brushed the parts of bark off Rocky's fur "I'm sure you'll be able to fly in no time. Did you see anything while you were up there?"

"I saw the mountain and all we have to do is keep moving forward...literally" Rocky told his friend "Let's go tell Mr. Peabody"

Mr. Peabody was stuck carrying the baby, who started playing with Peabody's nuzzle.

"Stop doing that, you're messing up my fur" Peabody told the baby "Why are you touching me so closely?"

"Bah" the baby said happily as he kept touching Mr. Peabody's glasses.

"Can't you see?" Peabody asked the baby.

"Bah bah" said the baby as he kept touching Mr. Peabody's face.

"Hmmm" Peabody thought for a moment "Maybe you will need something to help you see"

Peabody turned around and saw a pair of glasses lying on the ground. He picked them up and put them on the baby, making the baby see better and it also made the baby's big brown eyes look bigger.

"Bah" he smiled at Mr. Peabody.

Just then, Rocky and Bullwinkle came towards Mr. Peabody and the baby.

"Oh" said Peabody "Hello boys. Did you find anything?"

"We did, Mr. Peabody" said Rocky "We saw the mountain. It's just up North and now all we have to do is get there"

"Then that's where we headed, old buddy!" Bullwinkle exclaimed "Come on, gang!"

While Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody headed for the mountain with the now-bespectacled baby, Boris and Natasha arrived back in the North Woods, ready to plan the capture of the young infant.

"Okay Natasha, we are here in North Woods" said Boris.

"I know that! I was flying with you the whole time, dollink" Natasha replied "So, remind why we are here against Fearless Leader's orders?"

Boris slapped his head in annoyance "For the last time, Natasha! We are going to go behind Fearless Leader's back and steal baby from dog! That way, he will give us the credit"

"Boris, that is truly backstabbing, rotten and outright mean" said Natasha "I love it, dollink"

"Of course you do" said Boris.

"But how do we do that?" asked Natasha.

"Is quite simple, Natasha" said Boris "We get dog off guard and get baby! Come with me! I have trap in copter!"

Boris and Natasha went back to the copter and took out everything they needed to set up their evil trap. Eventually, they made it to the entrance towards the mountain and their trap was set.

"Alright Natasha, here is plan" said Boris "Step 1. We lure dog into trap with baby! Step 2. Steal baby! Step 3. Please Fearless Leader with baby!"

"Boris, you sure certainly rottenest little man in Pottsylvania" Natasha snickered.

"I know" Boris snickered.

Just then, the two Russian spies saw Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody approaching the mountain with the baby.

"Boris, there they are!" Natasha exclaimed "What do we do now?"

"Put plan into action, Natasha" said Boris "Now, put on costume!"

Boris and Natasha put on some costumes and built a stand right in front of the mountain just as our heroes approached them.

"There's the mountain, everyone!" Rocky said as he pointed to their destination.

"About time" Peabody deadpanned.

"Hey Rocky, look!" Bullwinkle pointed to the stand "A food stand! Let's go eat!"

"This day has been kinda stressful, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop and have a bite" Rocky shrugged.

"No Rocky, no stops!" Peabody said sternly "We are going straight to the mountains!"

Unfortunately, Mr. Peabody was outnumbered by Rocky and Bullwinkle's stomachs.

"Some people can be so insensible" the dog told the baby.

"Bah!" the baby touched Mr. Peabody's nuzzle.

Mr. Peabody felt something in his stomach, but couldn't make out what it was "Um...right. Let's follow those other two"

Mr. Peabody and the baby followed Rocky and Bullwinkle to the stand where they encountered the dastardly duo.

"Hey boys!" a disguised Boris called out to them "Come try amazing McBoris burger! Is good for you"

Natasha took out a plate with a burger on it, which was really a cleverly disguised bomb.

"Looks delicious" said Bullwinkle "Let's get some you guys"

"Forget it, Bullwinkle" said Rocky "Burgers are boring!"

"And I'm watching my cholesterol" Peabody added.

"Well I'll have one, please" said Bullwinkle.

"Here you go, dollink" Natasha said as she handed a bomb burger.

Just as Bullwinkle was about to eat the burger, he then noticed something.

"Hey wait a minute..." he said "This thing needs ketchup"

Bullwinkle put the burger in front of the two badniks and turned to his friends.

"Say Rocky, you got any ketchup in that sack of yours?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Sorry Bullwinkle, I didn't bring any" said Rocky.

Just then, there was a beeping noise and the bomb exploded, sending Boris, Natasha and the stand blasting off into the sky.

"AAAAHHHH!" they screamed.

Rocky and Mr. Peabody's jaws practically dropped when the stand exploded. However, the baby giggled and clapped his hands.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle turned around and saw that the stand was gone and there was nothing left but the result of an explosion.

"Say, where'd those guys go?" he wondered, then turned to his friends "Rocky, Mr. Peabody, this is no time to have a staring contest, we've gotta get this baby back to his daddy!"

Rocky and Peabody lifted up their jaws and followed Bullwinkle up the mountain with the baby in Peabody's arms. For some reason, Mr. Peabody found himself with a strange feeling in his stomach when the baby smiled at him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, it looks like Boris and Natasha are in pursuit of kidnapping the baby and impressing Fearless Leader.


End file.
